The Thing
by Silent Ballet
Summary: Rosalie notices some similarities between Isabella and her beloved truck.


**The Thing**

Author: Silent Ballet

Pairing: Bella/Rosalie, femslash warning

Summary: Rosalie notices some similarities between Isabella and her beloved truck.

-----

It was a gray morning in Forks, Washington in more than just the literal sense. It never surprised anyone to wake up to a cloudy sky. However it _wasn't _everyday that your faithful rust bucket truck stopped working under mysterious circumstances. Isabella Swan had recently agreed to marry the swoon-worthy Edward Cullen in order to get what she wanted: Edward to be the vampire that changed her. Of course, marriage wasn't all Edward had wanted.

"Please, Rosalie? I love that truck!" a brunette was to be found pleading to the gorgeous Cullen early one morning using the full force of her puppy dog pout, the look that had always floored Rosalie, though she herself would never admit it. She'd been attracted to the strange human from the beginning, much as Alice had. Neither knew why exactly, but it didn't matter; she was Edward's.

"Why do you even care about it? It can't go past 50 miles an hour, and it's ugly," Rosalie replied carelessly, flipping through her _Car and Driver _magazine.

'_Though it does have potential. The basic frame is beautiful. It's a shame they let the model die out. I'd have to get the rust off first. Maybe put new tires on it. Bright red paint.'_

"It was a gift from Charlie," Bella said.

And that was the basic problem of the matter. It _had _been a gift from Charlie. He had bought it for her so she would be happy at Forks. Looking back, that truck was at the very beginning of Bella's happiness. If its tires hadn't been so bald, then Charlie wouldn't have put snow chains on them. If Charlie hadn't put snow chains on the tires, then Bella wouldn't have been behind her truck when Tyler's van slid into the back of it. If Bella hadn't been standing exactly where she had been standing, then Edward would never have had to save her life and there ends the chain of events that brought their love together.

How _dare_ Edward destroy her truck, though he of course denies it, in order to buy her a fancy car that can drive at extreme speeds? Once she's turned, the speed won't matter. It's all about the memories. Bella owed that truck a lot, and it deserved immortality as much as she did.

"Please, Rosalie? I'll do anything. You and Alice can dress me up and I won't complain once, or you can take a picture with me to emphasize how much prettier than me you are, or _anything, _just please, please, fix The Thing!"

Rosalie thought about it a minute, or rather, a second with her vampire clarity. It was true that Bella loved the truck. Edward should have known how upset she'd be. The human was quite the drama queen. And it would be shame to leave it to rust (more than it had already) when it had so much potential.

'_Potential. Potential like that of Bella?' _a small voice said in the back of her head. _'The potential to be stunning, to be potential to be graceful, to be quite the seductive huntress that Alice, Esme, and she, herself, are?' _

Yes, Bella was quite the potential human. She was a klutz. _'But that can be fixed.' _Her face was pale, pretty. Her hair was dark and thick. The human was as pretty as the average human _can _be. But she could be made into so _much _more.

Rosalie found herself jealous again of this human who could change, who could become anything she wanted. She could never have potential, being frozen as she was when she died. _'Anything,' _Bella had said. But what Rosalie wanted Bella could not give her. But, no, that wasn't the only thing Rosalie wanted …

"Please, Rose?"

Ah, to hear those words spoken in such a pleading tone, it was almost as though the unknowing human could read her mind.

"Anything?" Rosalie asked.

Women were so much more beautiful than men, Rosalie reflected. Women were soft, men were hard. Emmett was wonderful, Rosalie would never _love _Bella, but Emmett would never be as beautiful as the clumsy human standing in front of her.

_'And if there's one thing I can appreciate,' _Rose thought, _'it's beauty.'_

Rosalie swooped like a hawk grabbing its prey, which really wasn't so far off base.

_'Strawberries, she tastes like strawberries." _Mouthwatering and delicious. Of course, her shampoo smelled like the fruit, but to _taste _so good ... Rosalie found she could remember the taste from her own human life.

And Bella was leaning into her, then. Hands tangled in golden curls, back arched, gasping for breath. The human couldn't get enough of her, which was as it should be. It was only fair, after all, because the vampire found she couldn't get enough of Bella Swan either.

When she pulled away to let the human catch her breath, Rosalie noticed Bella's cheeks were stained the most beautiful shade of red. She took a mental picture, choosing that shade for Bella's beaten up truck. She would fix it up.

After all_, 'It would be a shame to let all that potential go to waste.'_

_-----_

A/N-

This is my second fic and first one-shot. What do you think?

I love Rosalie, she's my second favorite TwiCharacter after Alice. I hated that Edward destroyed Bella's truck. I mean, it was from her dad! So who better than Rosalie to fix it back up? Okay, Jacob, maybe, but that wouldn't be as fun. Maybe someone could write a fic where Jacob fixes Bella's truck?

Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
